kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP17 (Slayers)
Question? He's Proposing to THAT Girl? (Japanese: Question? あの娘こ? にプロポーズ!, lit. Question? Ano ko? Ni puropōzu!) is the 17th episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 28, 1995. Synopsis Lina, Gourry, and Amelia reach the port city, Sandoria where they can either climb the steep snowy mountain, or go by boat to reach Sanboa. Lina decides to go by boat, but since they cannot go into town without being noticed as fugitives, they decide to go into town in disguises. Lina adopts the name Lili, Amelia's name is Lulu, and Gourry's is Lala, and together they are "three loving and beautiful sisters". To make sure the plan will work, Lina shrieks when she sees a cockroach. As she assummed, dozens of "warriors" come to slay the "evil beast". When they go into a restaurant, Gourry scarfs down his food, and when Amelia asks him to be more ladylike so they don't blow their covers, Gourry replies that he is just copying Lina's mannerisms. Lina tells a sob story to the restaurant owner about "their poor mother" and how they are trying to get back to their homeland. Dazzled by Gourry's beauty, a man named Volun falls for Gourry and states that he will slay the dragon for "Miss Lala". Recent reports are buzzing around Sandoria of a sea dragon terrorizing each boat that sets out to the sea. They go onto the boat, and Volun has prepared an especially girly room for Gourry, who is beginning to freak out. With Lina threatening him, Gourry doesn't blow their cover, and him and Volun "enjoy" the outdoors of the ship. Volun then asks Gourry to marry him, tomorrow. Volun walks away, and Gourry is ready for the sea dragon to eat him, rather being married to another man... and at that moment sea dragon attacks. They notice that the sea dragon picks out the handsomest men of the crew, while throwing out the ugly ones. After falling overboard, Gourry comes to find that the girly-looking dragon is actually a male. After completely destroying the boat, they levitate (Lina is holding Gourry, while Amelia is holding a knocked out Volun) back to Sandoria. Amelia casts a fog-like spell so that no one could see them, and Gourry and Lina transform out of their disguises. Gourry then figures out something after the sea dragon starts to powder itself. Gourry throws his sword onto the sea dragon's face (thanks to Lina'a Ray Wing), and tells Lina to cast a spell. Lina casts Dig Volt, which shocks the sea dragon (destroying its appearance) so much that it runs off sobbing. Back on a boat to Sanboa, Lina asks how Gourry defeated the sea dragon. He tells them he knew it was gay, and knew that attacking its face would have horrified it to the point of not wanting to fight anymore. Amelia wonders what happened to Volun, and tells them that the last time she'd seen him when the powder bag hit him. At that moment, Volun appears out of a powder bag that just happened to be loaded onto the ship they were on. Volun looks for his precious Miss Lala, and heads to Gourry because he looks like her. Gourry tells him straight up that he is a man, but Volun doesn't care and chases Gourry. Lina watches over them, as she wonders what else may happen on their trip... Back at the steep Mountain of Tears, Zangulus and Vrumugun are waiting for Lina, Gourry, and Amelia who thought they would of climb the mountain instead of taking a boat... Zangulus finally explodes, screaming that they're not coming. While Vrumugun tells him to be patient, Zangulus just screams: "Damn it all!!!". Major events Debuts * Volun * Naga (may not be her) Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Zangulus * Vrumugun * Volun Spells * Fireball (Lina) * Diem Wind (Lina) * Dark Mist (Amelia) * Flare Arrow (Lina) * Elmekia Lance (Amelia) * Raywing (Lina) * Dig Volt (Lina) Trivia * We find out that Vrumugun has a bald spot under his hood. * When Lina zaps the dragon with Digger Bolt, its teeth shatter, but in the next scene, it's teeth are back to normal. * Vrumugun is physically climbing the mountain, even though he flies through the air in every other episode. Couldn't he just have had Zangulus grab onto him so they could just fly to the top? * After the cockroach disaster, while Lina is talking to Gourry and Amelia, someone with Naga's costume crosses the screen, and Amelia seems to notice her and starts thinking. Although the hair has a different colour, that could be a cameo of Naga herself in the series. (Around 7:30) * Although it could be just a coincidence, Gourry's hair is like Usagi's (main character from Sailor Moon). * When Gourry removes his dress, for a moment we can see what he used to stuff his bra. Among random fruits and cloths, there's also a tiny Zelgadiss plushie. Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune - Veronica Taylor * Zangulus - Ted Lewis * Vrumugun - Jimmy Zoppi * Volun - Cliff Lazenby Category:Slayers episodes